


Harry and Ginny are no longer sitting in a tree

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10186022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry and Ginny have been married for several years, and Ginny has just given birth to their long awaited first child.  At least it was long awaited by Harry.  Ginny decides that she doesn’t want children, and in fact she has never really been in love with Harry, she was just infatuated with the Boy-Who-Lived.  But wait, what's Draco got to do with this story?





	1. Chapter 1: Lilypad

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Harry and Ginny are no longer sitting in a tree.

Summary: Harry and Ginny have been married for several years, and Ginny has just given birth to their long awaited first child. At least it was long awaited by Harry. Ginny decides that she doesn’t want children, and in fact she has never really been in love with Harry, she was just infatuated with the Boy-Who-Lived.

 

Chapter One: Lillypad.

 

Harry and Ginny,  
Sitting in a tree,  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G,  
First comes love,  
Then comes marriage,  
Then comes the baby in a baby carriage.

Ginny and the pool boy,  
Sitting in a sauna,  
F-U-C-K-I-N-G,  
First comes lust,  
Then comes divorce-y,  
Then comes Harry and baby on a horse-y.

~***~ 

Harry sang softly to his eleven-month-old daughter, as he tried to soothe her, but it was difficult with her teething. The only thing that seemed to work was having her chew on his finger after he cooled it with ice. He was her soul guardian in this world. And it wasn’t even because her mother had died, no it was because the selfish bitch decided that she wasn’t in love with him, hadn’t ever been. She had proved it by letting him come home to his baby girl crying in distress in her playpen in the living room downstairs, while his wife cried in pleasure under the pool-boy, **the POOL-BOY** , in their bed. She had laughed at Harry when he came in and then apparated away with her boy toy, leaving behind a letter, explaining her reasons. Until that moment he had thought Ginny was happy in their marriage, but he had been wrong. Dead wrong.

~*~  
 _  
My dearest husband,_

_What you just witnessed, has been going on for the past three months. That’s right since right after I your pain-in-the-ass daughter was born. I was so happy when the little bitch was finally out and I ‘had to have’ my uterus removed because of complications. I never wanted children in the first place, and I only got pregnant, because you would NOT stop asking when are we going to have children, blah blah blah. And then when I was pregnant, all you could talk about was how much you had always wanted your own family, and saying how you wanted me to have more. No way was I ruining my figure for any more damn Potter brats. Did you really think I wanted to be like my MOTHER? Hell, no. Before we got married you were fun after you killed You-Know-Who, we partied all the time, but as soon as we married, you became this staid stick in the mud. You got a job you didn’t need just so you’d feel ‘useful.’ But that didn’t matter to me. It just gave me more time away from you. Here’s the kicker, are you braced for it, Honey, I’ve been cheating on you since our honeymoon._

_You have got to be the most boringest lay I’ve ever had. You may have one of the biggest dicks I’ve ever seen, but you sure as hell, don’t know how to use it. When we’re having sex, you act like a lumbering octopus, with no clue as to what to do with your hands. And let me tell you, I have a lot, and all thanks to you. You have no clue how many men and woman love to get one over on the Boy-Who-Lived, especially your coworkers, and even your boss! That’s right even nice Mr. Thomas, and his wife, too actually. You have got to be the most clueless individual in the whole damn world to notice your wife has been cheating on you for 10 damn years. Well, I guess I should relieve your mind, and tell you that the brat’s yours. I wasn’t taking any chances with that. Believe me. I’ve signed over all rights to the damn thing, and you have sole-custody. And don’t even think about fighting the divorce. It’s a done deal. You already signed the damn papers, it’s official today. I’m out of your life for good now. Hell, you can keep that annoying family of mine, because I’m done with them, too. Of course you may not want them, once you find out most of them knew I was cheating on you. Well, I believe I’ve told you everything you needed. All the documents are on the desk, including the paternity test the court had had done._

_Goodbye for ever, if I see you never, it’s too soon,_

_Ginny_

_Harry had been devastated by Ginny’s leaving, but soon got over it, and realized he had never really loved her and had just used her as a way to get a family. Harry decided from that moment that he wouldn’t waste his time looking for anyone else to live his life with, not when everybody that he let in hurt him, and didn’t really even want him, but the Boy-Who-Lived. He would, dedicate his life to raising his daughter.  
_

  
(Y)   
(o.o)  
o(")(")  


His mind came back to the present as he stared down at his teary-eyed little girl, and felt like crying himself. So he sang instead, just making up words as he rocked her, or rather mixing snippets of songs he had heard, but never learned.

“Hush, little baby, don’t you cry,  
You’re my little bunny-fufu,  
Hopping through my heart,  
I’ll love you forever,  
So don’t you cry,  
Because I want to show you the world.  
And, I’ll be your hero, baby,  
So don’t you cry.

He sang the same verse over and over again. Then when he couldn’t think of anything else he had ever heard, he started making things up.

I’ll always be there,  
Come to me,  
Tell me all your troubles,  
I’ll always kiss your bu-bu’s,  
When you’re hurt,  
So don’t you cry,  
I’ll change your diapers,  
When they’re wet.  
I’ll be your hero, baby.  
So don’t you cry.

Then he remembered, an oldie that he quickly changed to suit him.

Oh, Lilypad, Lilypad   
Oh lily lily lily  
Lilypad, Lilypad...

I call my baby Lilypad  
Tell you why  
Your kiss is sweeter than an apple pie  
And when you do your shaky walkin' dance  
Baby, I haven't got a chance

I call you   
Lilypad, Lilypad   
Oh lily lily lily  
Lilypad, Lilypad...

Sweeter than candy on a stick  
Defecating, spitting or slime  
If you had a choice  
She'd be your pick  
But Lilypad is mine

Lilypad, Lilypad   
Oh lily lily lily  
Lilypad, Lilypad.....

Crazy way she thrills me  
Tell you why  
Just like a lightning bolt from the sky  
She loves to cry till I can't see straight  
GEE, MY LILYPAD IS GREAT

I call her   
Lilypad, Lilypad   
Oh lily lily lily  
Lilypad, Lilypad.....

It seemed as if hearing her name, or rather his nickname for her, so many times calmed her down, and she finally let him change her dirty diaper, and feed her. He had learned that as he fed her, he needed to burp her between suckles, because she tended to suck in a lot of air. After she was finished drinking her bottle he laid her flat on the bed and pressed her knees up to her chest, and she released the gas trapped. Suddenly, she was all giggles again. He loved when she was like this, all happy. He worried when she cried, which wasn’t often since Ginny had left. For the most part she was a happy cooing baby, who had all her needs and demands seen to by her father, whom she had wrapped around her little finger already.

~*~*~


	2. I'm Gay?!

**  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Chapter two:**

The years passed slowly in some ways, yet in other respects they flew by too fast for Harry’s tastes. Too soon it was time for his little Lilypad to go to Hogwart’s and he wouldn’t be able to see her everyday anymore. The separation would be worse for him than her, he thought. She was so excited to be going to Hogwart’s finally, and she wouldn’t be alone, most of her cousins would all be there, including Charles Dursley, Dudley’s 14 year-old son who was nothing like his father had been as a child luckily. This was most likely because of his mother’s influence. He was in Ravenclaw, and was a chaser for the house Quidditch team. Dudley had had a heart attack at the young age of thirty, just after Charles was born, and now was only slightly bigger than Harry, because of the diet his wife had him on, and the exercise regiment she had the whole family following. She had also been responsible for the family’s reconciliation Harry, when it had become apparent that there was another ‘freak’ in the family. Surprisingly, Dudley had been the one to tell Petunia and Vernon off for calling his son that to his face, making Charles cry. Bill and Fleur had three daughters, only their youngest Melodie was at Hogwart’s still. She and Charles were dating, in fact. Thinking of this, made Harry think of the fact that Lily would soon be interested in boys, soon after that get married and have kids of her own, and he’d be a grandpa… ‘Whoa, Harry, don’t get to ahead of yourself!’ he told himself. He was just glad that Ginny had kept her word and had never again darkened their doorstep. He was glad in a way, that Lily had gotten his black hair, and in fact looked just like him. When she was a baby, he had gotten her checked out, and found that she was indeed his daughter, and there were no spells that had been used on her to make her so.

Just then Lily through the backdoor with her cousins Marybell and Susan, Fred and George’s daughters, their only progeny in fact. There had never been a mother in sight, nor was one mentioned, despite the number of women that were in and out of their lives. In fact no one knew how they had gotten the girls. Just one day, when Lily was 9 months old, they had showed up with the girls in their arms, saying that these were their daughters, well that Susan was Fred’s and Marybell was George’s. Both girls had red-hair, and blue eyes, but no other similarities to their fathers other than a tendency for pranks. They would be first years with Lily. Harry had a feeling they would be the Marauder’s of their day, and he had a plan to help them do it, and was sure Fred and George had already prepared them.

“Daddy! What you making? Can Bell and Su stay for dinner? Uncle Fred and Uncle George are having a business dinner with an important potential investor, so wanted you to baby-sit, but I ahh, said I checked with you and said it was okay, and that you’d watch ….Hey, where’d he go?” Lily ran back outside, and was soon dragging behind her a small shy-looking blonde boy, who looked to be about eleven or twelve.

Harry approached wiping his hands on his apron, before walking towards them, and holding his hand out to shake the boy’s hand, “Well, hello, I’m Mr. Potter, Lily’s father. And you are?”

The boy quietly but formally said, “I am Ardyn Malfoy, Mr. Potter, sir. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I sincerely hope that my presence here is not too much of an imposition.”

Harry quickly replied, “No, no. Lily was right, I don’t mind. But it is a good thing your fathers’ thought to call me, and ask if it was okay. So, I made enough for everybody. We’re going to have spaghetti and meatballs,” Harry moved back to the stove, before calling over his shoulder, “You kids clean up. Lily, once you’re ready, set the table and make a salad. Your cousins can help. Mr. Malfoy, once you’ve cleaned up, you can watch TV or help the girls if you like. Your father’s Draco Malfoy, correct? Oh, you can wash you’re hands in the kitchen sink, those girls, will be a while in there.”

The girls were out of the kitchen and in the bathroom washing up as soon as he had finished his instructions to them, while Ardyn stayed behind, “You can call me Ardyn, sir. Do you know my father? Do you think he’s a good man?”

Harry wasn’t sure how to answer. Then he remembered the gossip Hermione had just told him about Malfoy. He had recently acquired a son, apparently his ex-wife had kept the existence of the child from him and had returned to France to her mother to hide away. “Ardyn, I knew your father in school at Hogwart’s, but we weren’t friends. We don’t really run in the same circle, but since the war I’ve never heard anything bad about him. Everybody I know that has had business with respect him.”

“Thank you, sir. Mother and grand-mère didn’t like him. But they died and Father came for me. He says that he would have kept me in his life if he had known about me, and that he loves me and wants me to live with him now.”

“I don’t know about your dad, but I know if I had just found out about Lily, I would do anything to have her in my life. I would love her, even if I hadn’t had her in my life for the past eleven years, and I’m sure your dad feels the same way,” Harry said.

Just than the girls came back, and Ardyn shared a smile with him, before asking Lily how he could help. After they finished eating, Harry had the kids help him clean up and sent them off to play, only interrupting them for dessert, spaghetti ice cream that he had made. The ‘noodles’ were vanilla ice cream that he had pressed through a potato press, and kept in the freezer before serving. The sauce was strawberry, and the ‘meatballs’ were blackberries, and ‘parmesan’ was grated white chocolate. It had been a hit with all four.

Two hours later, Fred came and picked up the three children. That’s when Lily hit him with her question.

(o.o)

Lily closed the door to her room, and smiled at her two cousins and new friend. They had just eaten the spaghetti ice cream.

“Lily, Uncle Harry must be the best dad ever. Why isn’t he married? I mean I know your mom left him, but that was eleven years ago,” Susan said, once everybody was seated. 

“Does he ever even date?” Bell asked.

“No. I’ve never even had a babysitter,” Lily admitted.

“You don’t have a mother either?” Ardyn asked, “Mine just died. I’m living with my father now, too.”

“Yeah, she left my dad after I was born, but I’m happy with just my dad. Daddy’s really the best. But I wish he had someone, now that I’m going to school. I don’t know what he’ll do without me,” Lily said, pulling her teddy bear onto her lap as she leaned against the headboard, “But I don’t know any single woman.”

Susan and Bell looked at each other before saying, “We don’t either.”

Then Susan said, “But, Lily, isn’t your dad gay? That’s what I heard Uncle Charlie, our dads, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, and everybody else talking about a couple of times. They’re always saying that they’ve never seen him date a woman since your mom left, so it must be true that he’s gay.” Bell nodded in agreement.

“Really? So, does anybody, know any gay men, then?” Lily asked.

Susan and Bell shook their heads, but Ardyn cleared his throat, “Umm, I think my father, um might be. At least that’s what I heard mother and grand-mère saying.”

“Is he seeing anyone?” Bell asked, as she hung upside down over the edge of the bed, looking at Ardyn and Susan sitting on the floor.

“I don’t think so. He told me he wasn’t dating anyone, and hasn’t dated for two years now, because he was busy with work,” Ardyn said, “Do you think we should set them up or something? Like a blind date?”

“Ok, I’ll tell my dad, and you can tell yours. We can set up the date so that they can go see a movie and have dinner afterwards, for the night we go to school.”

“Okay. But you have to set it up, I don’t know anything about do that kind of stuff,” Ardyn finally said.

Bell was the one who answered, “My dad and Uncle Fred can help us set it up.”

“Yeah,” Susan agreed.

For the next hour and a half the four played one of Lily’s many board games, until the three had to go home.

“I’ll tell my dad,” Lily told them as they left.

(o.o)

“Daddy, I’ve set up a date for you with Ardyn’s dad since you’re gay,” Lily said matter-of-factly, “I want you to have someone when I’m at school.”

“Okay, Lilypad, you can tell me the details tomorrow…Wait did you say Ardyn’s dad,” but in his head Harry was thinking, ‘Because I’m gay?’

~*~*~


	3. Chapter 3: Little Miss Sneaky

Disclaimer: Don’t own Harry Potter or anything related.

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing and reading this story so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter. We find a little more about what Ginny and Harry’s life was together. Don’t worry, Ginny won’t be making a reappearance anytime soon. 

Chapter Three: Little Miss Sneaky

Once Lily had gone to bed, Hermione came over to visit, and they talked a bit before Harry brought up what Lily had said to him, “Can you believe my daughter thinks I’m gay?”

“Well aren’t you?”

“What? You think I’m gay, too?” Harry asked incredulously.

“Harry, that’s what Ginny told us was the reason why she was giving you the divorce. No one wanted to bring it up, in case you didn’t want it all out there, Harry everybody knows.”

“Hermione, how can everybody know if I don’t know? Ginny was lying about a lot of things I guess. She left me because she didn’t want kids in the first place, and she was cheating on me since our honeymoon. I came home one to find Lily standing in her playpen crying her eyes out, while Ginny was upstairs under the pool-boy! She apparated away after laughing at me, and then I found out that the divorce already happened and that you all knew that she had been cheating on me. The only reason I stayed in touch with you all was because of Lily and I was sure you only wanted to spare my feelings,” Harry paused, before plunging onwards, “Hermione, the only person I’ve ever had sex with is Ginny. No one else. So if I am gay, it’s a big surprise to me!”

“You mean you haven’t had sex with anybody since Ginny left?” Hermione asked incredulously.

“Actually, since before Lily was born. After she got pregnant, Ginny didn’t ever want to have sex…well at least not with me she didn’t. And then afterwards same thing. In fact, our whole marriage, she would hardly ever want to have sex. With me,” Harry amended quickly, “In her letter, she said I had no technique. Tell me this, Hermione, how the hell was I supposed to know what the hell I was doing, when I was a fucking virgin before we got married? Huh? How could I learn when all she would do is lie there, and not tell me anything?” He stopped at the shocked expression on Hermione’s face, but then started again, “Why the hell would I subject myself to that kind of humiliation ever again? Especially since everyone that looks at me sees ‘The-Boy-Who-Lived’ and not just ‘Harry’?”

“I didn’t know any of that Harry. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you to talk about this with. I thought you were happy about the divorce,” Hermione finally said.

“Wait here,” Harry ran up to his room, and intending to just grab Ginny’s letter from the shoebox it was in, but decided differently and grabbed the whole thing, and went back downstairs, and handed it to Hermione, “This is the letter she left behind, and these are her journals that she kept. In them, she details all her sexual exploits, and how much fun she had hoodwinking me,” He grabbed the one on top and flipped it to a page at random, and started reading, “‘October 12th, 2001…Merlin is Harry dense. I just got home before he came home from work. I still smelled like Steven, who I had left not ten minutes before. I had stopped by at mum’s and got some food from her. I put it in some pots and set them on the stove. Harry complimented me on making such a good dinner. Then he wanted to watch some telly, so we did, before going to bed. I didn’t feel like putting up with his pawing, so I told him I was too tired. That’s about a week now, so I guess I’ll let him tomorrow night. Steven on the other hand was…’” Harry stopped reading, “She goes on to describe what they did together. ‘October 13th, 2001…I didn’t actually have to do it with Harry tonight because he’s been assigned an assignment somewhere. But the best news is he’s away for three weeks…’ I almost died on that assignment….‘To thank Mr. Thomas, Harry’s boss remember, I invited him and his wife over for a little fun. We made a big mess of our bed. It was positively one of the best nights ever that bed has ever seen. That woman has the best tongue…’ Well you get the picture,” He gestured to the rest of the journals, “They’re all like that. Almost eleven years worth of smut.”

“Why do you keep it? Oh, is that why you quit the Aurors? Because of your boss?” Hermione said, as a light bulb went off in her head.

“Him and my co-workers were only part of the reason. I decided to dedicate my life to raising Lily, and I wasn’t about to let some stranger have the chance to neglect her like her own mother did. There’s a journal in there, describing the shit she would do to ‘the brat.’ Hermione, she was torturing my baby, and I didn’t even realize it. While she was pregnant, she would drink and smoke, just to see if it would hurt the baby. After she was born, she would put her out in the cold, and let her play in the yard. She would always heal Lily before I got home. She would laugh when I asked why Lily would cry so much, and say, ‘Harry, that’s what babies do!’ But Lily would always smile and giggle when I picked her up after I got home. Ginny wrote that that was the reason she got the divorce. I would never take the long assignments, and I would always be home straight after work. After I read those journals, of course I was happy to be rid of the bitch. My daughter is better off not having her in her life. Here, you can take these, and read them, but don’t throw them away. I keep them to remind me of what a fool I was, but also it’s a way to remember, that out of every bad situation, something good comes out of it. I have Lily, and she means the world to me, something I could never thank Ginny enough for. I know I would make the same choice as my mother did for me, for Lily. I just find it sad that Ginny could never feel that. I hope Lily never has any reason to doubt that I love her with all my heart. I’m going to miss her when she goes to Hogwart’s but I know it’s because she’s growing up. Heck, already she doesn’t want to spend very much time with me,” Harry joked, through his tears, “I must have that effect on people. They all want to kill, hurt, or smother me. Of course the smotherers always turn into the hurters,” Harry laughed as he rubbed his shoulder where Hermione had smacked him. “Seriously, Hermione, can you tell everyone to lay off. I don’t want to date, and I’m pretty sure I’m not gay, but to make _my daughter_ happy, I’ll go on the one date that she has been kind enough to set up for me. I’ll try and have a good time for her sake, but I don’t see how that can happen, when the person realizes what bumbling idiot I am. So I expect I’ll be home before an hour is up.” 

“Harry, don’t be so hard on yourself. It won’t be that bad,” Hermione said comfortingly.

“Hermione, this is me we’re talking about. My very first kiss ended with the girl crying all over me. My first dance with a girl went oh so well, that was my first ‘date’. My second date ended with the girl walking out on me, after talking about another guy the whole time. And let’s not get into the whole Ginny-thing and how that started. Oh, but don’t forget on my wedding night I got so excited I blew my load before things even got started, and let’s just say my whole sex life has been terrible. Do you really think, I’ll have any better luck with a guy,” Harry paused before continuing in a lighter note, “Oh well, at least this will give me something to do instead of worrying about how Lily will be doing at school. And hey, you never know, maybe I’ll just end up in the hospital from food poisoning after throwing up all over the poor guy. Or maybe I’ll run over his foot like I did to poor Mrs. Jenkins after she asked me out on a date.”

“Who’s Mrs. Jenkins?” Hermione asked, never having heard the story before.

“Ahh, the lovely Mrs. Jenkins was little miss Sneaky’s,” Harry’s voice raised, after he realized his daughter had been listening to them talk at least for a while now. He just hoped she had come in late, “teacher. We’ll be talking about your tendency to ease-drop in the morning, young lady. Now, why are you up?”

Lily had come downstairs fully and now stood in front of them with her body contorted weirdly as she peeked up at him through her messy hair, “I needed some water, and then I needed to go to the bathroom, Daddy. I heard you say my name.” She continued to stand there as Harry stared down at her, before he kneeled in front of her, and tilted her head up so that she was looking him in the eye.

“My little Lilypad, I love you, but you are a horrible liar. I want you to know that you can ask me about anything you heard tonight, but tomorrow morning. Now, you need to get to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow.” He stood up, picked her up underneath her arms and swung her around before putting her down and giving her a hug. “Well, get to bed baby, and stay there this time. Well, use the restroom first. Love you,” he called after her as she ran back up the stairs.

“LOVE YOU, TOO DADDY!” Came her reply.

“Well, Hermione, I’ll let you leave, I know you have things to do to get ready for tomorrow. And don’t worry about the books. Take as long as you want to read them.”

Hermione and Harry said their goodbyes and he made his way back to his bedroom, where he fell on the bed feeling mentally and physically drained, so he just scooted up to his pillow and fell asleep fully clothed.


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast time

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

 

Chapter Four: Breakfast time

The next morning saw a more chipper Harry. He was up at dawn and he made Lily’s favorite breakfast, teddy bear pancakes, eating the first two attempts himself, before he got a perfect teddy bear with a big belly, two arms, two legs, a head and two ears. The trick was to get the pan hot and then pour the pancake mixture quickly without pouring too much for the bear’s extremities. He used berries to make the bear’s face. Then he poured some orange juice and milk, all of which he placed on a breakfast tray, with some syrup. He used magic to carry the tray behind him, as he carried the last of Lily’s school clothes upstairs. He put the tray down on her desk as he finished loading her clothes, and the last of her books into her school trunk. It was actually his old trunk that she had demanded he allow her to use, but only after he had used the strongest charms to make it impenetrable to damage and thieves, his idea. 

He glanced over at the bed, and snorted softly to himself. A jackhammer in her room wouldn’t wake his daughter. He just hoped the gift he had stashed in her trunk would be enough to get her out of bed in time for class while she was at Hogwarts. Actually, he had secreted several gifts including a brand new Marauder’s Map that he had made with Remus’s help just for Lily. Including all of Hogwart’s, there was also a small map of their house so that she would be able to check on him while he was there. He kept the original so that he could keep track of her. He had also included his father’s invisibility cloak, with a warning about how precious it was, and to not abuse the privilege he was passing on to her. He sent her trunk on downstairs into the foyer with a flick of his hand, before using a charm to straighten Lily’s clothes for the day that she had laid out the night before. 

Harry then went over and sat on the edge of Lily’s bed. “Oh, Lilypad, it’s time to wake up,” Harry paused and when she didn’t even crack an eyelid, he continued, “Lillly. You have to get ready to go to Hogwarts. Don’t tell me you don’t want to eat your special teddy-bear pancake, that I made especially for you?” Harry teased as he gently shook his black-haired daughter awake. 

Her bright green eyes popped open and she jolted upright, with a hand on her chest, “Daddy! You scared me,” then she laughed, “Just kidding. You know, pretty soon I’ll be too old for teddy-bear pancakes,” She said it matter-of-factly as she climbed out from under the covers of the queen-size four poster bed. 

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to eat them myself, so that they’re not wasted by my daughter, who thinks she’s too old for my special pancakes,” He made as if to go for the pancakes, going so far as to grab the fork.

She grabbed the fork from his hand and used it to cut off the head of the teddy bear. She had always beheaded them first, ever since she had learned that that was how he had killed Voldemort. “Daddy, is it really true that you killed that evil man by cutting off his head with the sword of Gryffindor?” She asked suddenly as she ate one of the legs. 

“Lily, what have I said about not eating with your mouth full?” Harry asked as he sat back down on the edge of her bed, with his arm wrapped around the post at the foot of the bed. Lily was now seated at her desk eating her food.

“Daddddy! It’s not full, it’s only about half-filled! See,” she replied opening her mouth and showing him the half-chewed contents.

“Okay, I get your point. To answer your question, yes I did. I’ve told you that before, sweetie, why did you need to ask again?” Harry asked troubled that she would ask about Voldemort.

She put down her fork, and took a sip of her milk, well, actually she guzzled it all down, but to Harry she sipped it lady-like, or so he liked to imagine. “If you could do stuff like that, then why did my mo…Ginny do what she did to you? Why did you let her get away with hurting you? Why do you let people think bad things about you?”

“Come here, baby,” Harry said sadly, patting the bed after a moment of thinking. When she sat down next to him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and continued, “Lily, I learned a long time ago that you can’t let your feelings take control of you. I hurt some people very badly, because I was angry with them. Angry at myself. Angry at the world. I learned I had to control myself, and not let what others think bother me, or at least not cause me to lose my temper and hurt people. That’s why I always send you to your room, when you do something that makes me angry. That way I can punish you with a clear head.” He paused, before ruffling her hair, “Now that you’re going to Hogwart’s, it’s important that you understand that you have to consider the consequences of your actions. Now, I’m not saying you can’t have fun, or goof off, but realize there are consequences for your actions. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. Just make sure that the good outweigh the bad.”

“You mean, like me being a really good thing, even though your marriage was bad?” Lily asked uncertainly.

“Of course. You made everything worth it. I’m just sorry I never noticed how badly Ginny was treating you, or I would have put an end to it much sooner. You must think you finally have proof of how horrible a father I am, don’t you. So you can throw it in my face. But I guess, you need something more then, ‘Daddy, I hate you singing to me all the time.’ ‘Why can’t you be normal, and go to work.’” Harry said sadly.

“Daddy, I love you, and your singing,” she paused, “I’ll never use that against you. You’re the best daddy in the whole world.”

Harry could feel the emotions welling up inside, trying to burst out of his chest, “ I love you, too Lilypad. But hurry up, we have to get you off to your next adventure, known as Hogwart’s.” He paused to compose himself and got up from the bed, he started towards the door, before turning back and saying, “And, Lily.”

“Yes, Daddy?” she asked looking up at him with her bright emerald green eyes.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine without you here, a little bored, but fine,” Harry said gently ruffling her dark hair, before saying sternly, “Now get dressed. We’re meeting Fred and George at their shop and taking the three of you to the train.”

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*


	5. Chapter 5: The First Date

Chapter Five: The First Date

 

Harry left the platform after watching his daughter, his life, pull away from the station, on her way to his favorite place in the world, wishing that he could go with her, but he knew that he had to let her go so that she could grow into the great person he knew she would become.

He apparated home and went into the kitchen to fix himself lunch, but he just sat down at the table with a pot of tea. He was still sitting there holding a now cold cup of tea, staring into space, four hours later when his house was invaded. Well, it just felt that way when Fred and George arrived. They dragged him upstairs, and stuffed him into some clothes and styled his hair. They were a whirlwind that left him bemused. He also realized that Hermione hadn’t talked to them about the truth of his divorce by what Fred said.

“Well, I’m glad that you’re finally going out, and with a man. We were starting to wondering if you were sexless, and not gay,” Fred said as he was style Harry’s messy hair with his wand.

Harry laughed to himself. He rather thought sexless was an apt description of him. He was glad Hermione hadn’t said anything. He rather liked that his family thought he had wanted the divorce because he was gay, instead of them being parties to his being cuckolded. After a while George left, leaving Harry alone with Fred.

Soon, too soon, there was a knock at the front door, and when he went to open it, he saw George standing there with a slightly older looking Draco Malfoy, who he was glad to see was looking slightly uneasy as well. Surprisingly this snapped him out of his bemused state, and he said, “Hello, Draco,” before turning to the twins, and asking, “So what’s been planned for this date, that our children and you have cooked up?”

Draco gave a choked laugh that he tried to smother, as he looked at Potter. Damn, he was hot. He had never thought that he would be in this situation. He could still remember the crush he had had on the Boy-Who-Lived growing up, and could feel his attraction increasing for the man that stood before him. He had been surprised when the twins had told him that he was being set up on a date, by his son no less, and even more surprised this morning when George had told him who it was with. He said quietly, drawling almost, “Well, I actually told the twins I could make my own plans for a date. Even if it has been a while since I’ve been on a date, I know how to treat the person I’m with,” Then to reassure Harry of his sincerity, he added, “And don’t worry, I know some discreet places that won’t proclaim to the world that we went out together.”

“Well, we’ll leave you in the capable hands of our new partner,” Fred said as he and George flooed away, back to their shop.

Draco relaxed as soon as the last trace of red hair was gone, and said, “Boy, I’m glad they’re gone. Uhmm, I might have overstated my confidence.”

“Why’s that?” Harry asked, seeing the change in Draco as soon as the twins were gone.

“Well, for one thing, I haven’t been on a date in two years, and that was with a friend. I haven’t been out with a man since I was in Hogwarts. I hope you’re not expecting much. I’ve spent most of the last twelve years since my divorce working, rebuilding the Malfoy name. I haven’t really let myself do much else.”

“That’s good to know. Uhm, just so you know, uhmm, I don’t have ANY experience dating a man, and I have very little experience even dating. I didn’t even realize people thought I was gay until yesterday when my DAUGHTER said she had set up a date for me with a man, because I’m gay!” Harry shook his head wryly, “Well, it can’t be worse than my marriage was.” He saw the weird look in Draco’s face, almost like disappointment, “Hey, I’m giving it a chance,” he added quickly, trying to make it better, “If you must know, I haven’t had sex since before Lily was born. Not that that’s such a big deal, I’m not very good at it. I don’t think anyone would want to be with me.” Harry wished he could just shut up. He was saying too much. He tended to just keep going with embarrassing talk until somebody stopped him. 

With every word that came out of Harry’s mouth, the happy feeling Draco had been feeling since he had found out that his date was with Harry Potter, was being replaced with a disappointment that he couldn’t quite keep from showing on his face. “Well, we don’t have to do anything. You know what, I’ll just go home and let’s just forget this whole thing ever happened,” Draco said walking towards the door, but before he took two steps Harry stopped him.

“Stop. Don’t go. I don’t think I can be alone right now,” Harry said quietly, “This is the first time that I’ve been separated from Lily since Ginny left. Also, I haven’t spent nearly any time with adults that weren’t Weasley’s in forever.” Harry wasn’t sure why he didn’t want Draco to leave, but he could feel that if he let Draco leave, he would lose something important, something he didn’t even know he wanted. “I could really use a friend right now. Also, I never said I wouldn’t give dating another man a shot, just that I had never thought of being with another man.” Harry really wished he had a better filter between his brain and his mouth.

Draco finally turned back to Harry, “Are you sure? I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything.” Draco could feel that feeling coming back.

“No, I’m fine. I just wish I hadn’t blurted that all out. Why don’t I make us dinner, and we can rent a movie to watch. Then we’ll take it from there.”

 

They ended up renting a couple of Disney cartoons because Harry hadn’t wanted to chance to watch much more adult-themed movies, and so didn’t really want to chance picking something horrible on his first ‘date’ with Draco. Especially since he kept expecting Draco to just walk out after deciding Harry’s baggage wasn’t worth dealing with. Their next stop was the grocery store. Harry decided to make Tortellini with a homemade cheese sauce. He walked along the aisles letting Draco push the cart while he grabbed the ingredients that he would need. All the while the two men made small talk. Once it came time to pay Draco insisted on paying for the groceries as well as having paid for the movies.

Once they got back to Harry’s house, he plugged in the movie, and turned the TV so that he would be able to see it from the kitchen while he was cooking. But instead of sitting down on the couch as he expected him to, Draco came into the kitchen and sat down at the table when Harry insisted that he would handle everything. 

“So, Harry,” Draco started, slightly unsure of himself, his upbringing the only thing keeping it from showing, “Which house do you believe your daughter will be in? Gryffindor? Ravenclaw? Slytherin? Hufflepuff?” Draco teased, when Harry hadn’t commented.

“Oh, I don’t like to speculate,” Harry said, though he truly believed his daughter would be Gryffindor, and all because of her own personality. He had tried to prepare her for the different houses, telling her all the good qualities of each house. 

“Oh, come on. You have to have an idea. You’ve been around her her whole life, haven’t you?” Draco said, knowing from the look in Harry’s eye that he did have an idea.

“Okay, I’ll tell you,” Harry paused to taste the cheese sauce before adding the tortellini that had just finished cooking. The sauce had come out even better than the last time he had made it. It was a mixture of Gorgonzola, cream cheese, butter, and heavy whipping cream. He quickly served them both plates and brought them over to the table and set one in front of Draco and then placed one in front of the seat next to Draco’s, so that they were both facing the TV in the living room.

“Wow, this is really good, Harry!” Draco exclaimed, after he had taken a bite, before digging in for more.

Neither spoke as they finished eating. “Thanks for dinner, Harry. I have to say this is the best tortellini I’ve ever had. Now, which house do you think your Lily will be in?”

“Fine, if you’re going to be that persistent about it,” Harry answered, “Actually, I think Gryffindor, even though she has strong Slytherin traits, and it’s a close thing.” Harry continued with his speculations, “And Fred and George’s daughters Bell and Susan are Gryffindors just like their fathers. A couple of pranksters as well. Now, I only met your son yesterday, and I hate to say it, but I don’t think he’ll be a Slytherin. What do you think?”

Draco thought a little more, he hadn’t had much time with his son and felt bad about that, even though he couldn’t have known. “I’m not sure, actually. Nevertheless, I think he might end up in Ravenclaw. He’s very studious. I just hope he’ll be able to make some good friends.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that. Lily seems to really like him, and will probably drag him into things with her, even if they are in different houses,” Harry said reassuringly. 

The two of them chatted comfortably late into the night, mostly about their children. Before they knew it, it was midnight, and Draco flooed home after wishing Harry, “Goodnight.” They made plans to meet the next night for dinner again. Harry went to bed humming to himself, happy that nothing had gone wrong. He hadn’t ruined the food. He hadn’t burned the house down. He hadn’t nearly killed Draco. And Draco actually wanted to see him again. He decided to go along for the ride for as long as this ‘relationship’ thing lasted. 

 

On the Hogwart’s Express:

Lily watched sadly waving at her dad through the open window as the train pulled away from the station. She was already missing him, and she could still see him. She had tried not to show her dad how much she didn’t want to leave him. Not that she wouldn’t miss him herself, but she worried that he wouldn’t know what to do with himself. She continued to stare out the window back along the tracks long after the station disappeared from view.

She was startled by a hand on her shoulder. She quickly glanced around and saw that her compartment held not only her cousins Bell and Susan, but also her cousin Rose Weasley, her Uncle Ron’s youngest child1, Arden Malfoy, and two children that looked familiar but she couldn’t place. They both appeared to be First Years as well.

Arden was the one with his hand on her shoulder, with a concerned look on his face. When she had turned back to him, he asked, “Lily, are you alright?”

She realized, to her surprise, that there were tears running down her face. “Yeah, I’m okay. This is going to be the longest I’ve ever been away from Daddy. I’m worried about him.” And in a smaller voice, “And, I’m going to miss him.” 

“Uncle Harry will be fine,” Bell assured her, to which her other two cousins nodded.

“I’m a little worried about Hogwarts’ House system,” her cousin Rose stated, “There’s nothing in ‘Hogwarts’, a History’ that says how we’re placed, and my sisters just seemed to be having fun with me. And none of the adults will say anything. It’s like it’s some kind of conspiracy. My Dad was in Gryffindor like the rest of the Weasley’s, and so was my mom. Hugo and ==== are both in Gryffindor. But I don’t know what House I’ll be in. I certainly don’t feel very brave.”

“Yeah, I was a little worried about which house I would be put in,” piped in the boy that Lily couldn’t place, “I’m a second year, by the way. I’m Max Longbottom, and this is my younger sister Amelia. She’s a first year, too. Oh, I’m in Ravenclaw, by the way.” 

 

Charles and Melodie stayed for a while until the trolley came by and they went to rejoin their friends. Arden insisted on getting them all some of everything and they had a small feast, and before long they had all become the best of friends, deciding that it wouldn’t matter what House they ended up in, they would remain friends.

The train finally arrived at the station and all the students disembarked. The older years all went down a path towards waiting carriages that didn’t seem to be pulled by anything, while the First Years were all gathered around a giant of man, made to look more so by the fact that he was surrounded by very small First Years. Lily recognized him instantly and yelled a greeting to him, “Hey Hagrid. How are you?”

“Ah, why if it isn’t my little Lilypad come to Hogwarts’. How was the train ride up here?” He paused to quickly do a head count, and said, “Ok, now we’ll be taking the boats to the castle, so get in. Four to a boat.” He himself got into a boat by himself that appeared to be the largest of them all. What followed was an exciting time for them as they crossed the lake, and they were all duly impressed by their first view of Hogwart’s Castle. 

 

Hogwart’s

The house elves collected the students’ trunks and transported the older Years’ trunks into their rooms. Parents would sometimes include going-back-to-school gifts that the house-elves would place in prominent positions on the students’ beds.

Dobby the house-elf stayed with the First Year’s trunks, knowing that Lily Potter’s trunk was there, filled with hidden gifts her father had included for her and her friends and cousins. Harry Potter had let him know, and had Dobby promise to pass out the gifts for him. He waited for the magic of Hogwart’s to tell him which house each First Year was placed in, and then he would send their trunks to that dorm. Even once he knew Lily Potter’s house he didn’t send it on, so that he could carry out his assigned task.

 

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	6. Chapter Six: Movie Night

****

**Disclaimer: See first chapter. Don’t own it.**

**Warning: Slash, Oral.**

**Chapter Six: Movie Night  
**

Two weeks later found the two men together again as they had been every night for the past two weeks. They had rented several movies to watch, they had gone to the zoo, a museum, and even gone out to dinner several times. Over that time they had gotten to know each other rather well. Harry had even revealed more of what his marriage to Ginny had been like, but only about what the beginning had been like.

Tonight, they were watching a movie that Draco had been wanting to watch; only it soon became apparent that they had gotten the completely wrong movie. Harry jumped up quickly from where he was sitting next to Draco on the couch, and ejected the DVD, and examined the disk carefully. He saw that someone had put the wrong DVD into the case. Instead of being the PG-13 Disney movie they had been expecting to watch, it turned out to be an R-rated B movie that was as close to being a porno as an R-rated movie could get. Which is pretty darn close.

Harry said quietly, “Uhmm, yeah that’s the wrong movie. Let’s just take this back, and try to get the real movie.” He was completely unnerved by having watched two people having almost sex on the TV screen when he hadn’t really even thought about it, as in sex with another person in a long time. The only time sex had even come up lately was when he was telling Draco about Ginny and his marriage. The only thing he had done lately was masterbate, and even then he never really fantasized about anyone. He would just feel horny occasionally, and would have a quick wank and get it over with. Usually he only did so when Lily was out of the house, because he was deathly afraid of her walking in on him. But now that the subject of sex and Draco had been brought together, he couldn’t help thinking about sex with Draco. He didn’t even look at Draco, keeping his back turned towards him, trying to will his sudden erection away, and so he was surprised when he felt arms come around him from behind and turn him.

Draco had realized right away that the film wasn’t the one he had said he wanted to see. In fact Harry would have sooner if he had been in the room to see the opening credits and not in the kitchen making them popcorn. Draco found that he was even more attracted to Harry the more he learned about him. There was something weird about his divorce and his ex-wife, but he figured Harry would tell him more once he was more comfortable with him. Right now all he wanted to do was kiss the man, which he had refrained from doing because he thought Harry wouldn’t react well to it, but he had noticed the hard-on that Harry had been trying to hide and decided to go for it. He walked up behind Harry and pulled him against himself front to front and kissed those tempting lips. After a seeming eternity, Harry slowly started to respond to the kiss. Draco kept his hands on Harry’s back, knowing that if he let them wonder, he wouldn’t be able to stop touching Harry, but that didn’t stop him from moving them around his back. He almost blew up when Harry’s hands slowly crept up from where they were at his sides to Draco’s hair. 

Harry was soon enthusiastically returning the kiss and tunneling his hands in the silver locks atop Draco’s head. Draco started moving them towards the couch, only stopping when the backs of his knees hit the edge of the couch and he fell back pulling Harry on top of himself. Soon the urges were too much for him to handle and his hands inched their way onto Harry’s ass and pressed him down and rotated his hips up against Harry’s. 

Harry’s was breathing very heavily at this point. He tried to pull away, but all that accomplished was Draco attacking his throat. Nipping and licking until he found a spot just under Harry’s left ear that caused the other man to suddenly buck several times before shuddering his release into his pants. Draco smirked knowing he was soon to follow, and pulled Harry’s mouth back to his own, before arranging Harry’s legs so that the man straddled his hips. He bucked his hips up into Harry, with Harry weakly trying to move against him for several more minutes before finding his own release.

Harry wasn’t sure what to make of what had just happened, but knew that he liked it and wanted to do it again. What surprised him was that they had been fully clothed, and yet he had had a better time then sex with Ginny had ever been. Also Draco hadn’t seemed to mind him coming so soon. Harry hid his face against Draco’s neck. They were both breathing hard. Harry continued to think about what had just happened and couldn’t help but start to feel the stirrings of lust forming in his loins. 

Draco felt Harry mutter something against his neck, but didn’t pay attention. He hadn’t felt this way about anyone before. He had never felt this sudden desire for anyone ever. He hoped Harry was feeling the same for him. Not only that but he couldn’t wait to see the cock he had only felt so far. It had felt fairly large. A weakness for him, had always been large cocks, even though he had never really had actual sex with another man, he had sucked some off. And of course, hand-jobs had been mutually beneficial. Harry had mumbled against his neck again, and Draco finally uttered a, “Whaa?”

Harry meanwhile, repositioned himself so that he was resting between Draco’s legs. He leaned up so that he could look Draco in the eye, and said, “I said, can we do this again?” As he spoke he pressed his renewed erection into Draco. He was feeling bold.

Draco gasped. “Oh, yes,” before realizing exactly what had happened, and thinking they should really talk about what they each expected, and not rush into sex. He knew Harry wasn’t the most experienced person when it came to sexual relationships, and he didn’t want to mess up their relationship by doing something that would make him uncomfortable. While he was thinking about slowing down, Harry had the opposite idea. Harry leaned down and started kissing Draco’s face. “Oh, yeah that’s it,” Draco moaned as Harry’s teeth nipped at his earlobe. ‘No, think Draco. Talk first, then fuck. Oh yeah, fucking… NO focus.’ Daco’s thought had him not taking any action until he realized that both he and Harry were naked from the waist up. He quickly pushed Harry up and away from his chest, where Harry had been in the process of licking his nipple, another weak spot for Draco. He loved having his nipples touched during sex. “Harry, stop. Don’t look like that. I do want to continue this, I just don’t want to rush into anything and have you feeling like I steamrolled you into sex. Also, I think we should talk about what we expect. I’m not sure what you know about gay sex, but it’s different than het sex.”

“How so?” Harry asked curiously. He helped Draco sit up on the couch. Actually kind of glad for the interruption. He didn’t know a thing about making someone else feel good during sex if Ginny was any indication, and he hoped Draco would give him some clues. He really didn’t want Draco to think he was the ‘worst lay he ever had.’ 

“Well, for one thing vaginas don’t come on men,” Draco snarked, eliciting a laugh from Harry, “Seriously, when men have sex, one man usually sticks his penis into the other man’s ass.”

Harry laughed, before seeing that Draco was serious. “Doesn’t that hurt?”

“No it’s supposed to be very pleasurable. Also, as I said men don’t have vaginas, and asses don’t come with their own lubrication, so there’s some prep work involved.”

“Like what?” Harry asked curiously. He realized he led a fairly sheltered life. He was sure he would have heard something about gay sex seeing as he had had friends at Hogwart’s that were gay, but when it came to sex he just hadn’t paid much attention. First there had been the war, and then he had been with Ginny, but still recovering from the war, and all the things he had seen and done, he hadn’t wanted to pay attention, so he definitely didn’t know much, as during his marriage he had been disappointed in his sex life and had thought that it was his fault. He hadn’t done more than try to buy a book on sex, but when he had tried the first thing in the book, cunnilingus, Ginny had hated it and he had put the book away. Later he had come to find out that Ginny loved to have people “eat her out” just not him. At that point, they had been married for two years and Ginny wouldn’t even want to talk about their sex life and ways to fix it. She hadn’t cared at that point as she had her revolving door of sexual partners that were all better than him, even the muggle paperboy that delivered the muggle newspaper. He had been 15! He realized suddenly that while he had been thinking about the past, Draco had been continuing the conversation without him.

“…And so that’s the way two men have sex. Any questions?” Draco wasn’t sure what to think, during the middle of his speech, he had noticed that Harry seemed to have zoned out. He was prepared for Harry’s question and laughed when he did ask it.

“Uhm, could you maybe repeat that. I kind of missed it,” Harry said reluctantly. He hoped Draco didn’t think he had ignored him on purpose.

Draco laughed again, “Don’t worry about it, Harry. I noticed you weren’t paying attention. Why don’t you tell me what you were thinking about?”

Harry looked ashamed, feeling guilty that he hadn’t listened to what Draco was saying, instead thinking about his past.

“Harry, really it’s okay. We both know we’re going into this with baggage. But I think we should tell each other about it so that it doesn’t interfere with our relationship.” He saw that Harry still looked reluctant, so he made a decision, “Harry, why don’t I go first. I haven’t told you this, but the reason my ex-wife, Ardyn’s mother left me was because she overheard a conversation between me and my friends. I told you I did stuff at Hogwart’s with other boys, well one of those things was that I would suck cock, and if I do say so myself I’m pretty good at it,” he leered at Harry, who squirmed in his seat. They were now sitting slightly apart on the sofa. “Don’t worry I’ll be showing you my skills,” he couldn’t help but tease. “Well, anyways, One night my friends were over for a night of poker, and one of them made a comment about what a great cocksucker I was, much better than I was at playing cards, and that I should get on my knees instead of sitting at the table. He was just joking as I had never sucked him off, he was, is completely straight, but the guys had teased me before about it. Unfortunately, my wife overheard that and the comments that followed, that led her to believe that I was gay and had been using her as a beard as well as cheating on her with men.” 

Draco paused because he wanted to make a point. “Harry, I might not have been in love with her, but as soon as I was with her, I never even looked at another person. I don’t believe in being with someone only to cheat on him or her. There are plenty of people out there that are willing to have a fuck, that that’s not a reason to get married. I take my commitments seriously, if I ever thought something isn’t working out, I’ll try and fix it. Nevertheless, anyways, the next day I had the divorce papers handed to me and she left me. I only later found out that she had been pregnant at the time. Actually, she didn’t even know that she was. Well, she did suspect, as we had been trying. But she went to her mother in France with the express wishes that she didn’t want to ever see me again. I didn’t hear anything until her solicitor informed me last year that she and her mother were both dead, and that I was the only family still alive that could take Ardyn. I wasn’t sure how I felt. I was happy that I had a son. I was sad that she had died. I was angry that she had never told me about him. I rushed to France and got him and brought him to England. I’ve been trying to get to know him since. Which has been hard because he was really shy around me. He only started opening up to me recently. We’ve been corresponding as you know. Moreover, he seems to be fitting in well with his house. Especially with Lily there. I still can’t believe your daughter and my son are in the same house together. At least it’s Ravenclaw and not Hufflepuff.”

“Hey, there are some very good people that have come out of Hufflepuff!” Harry said.

“Yeah, I know. I was just yanking your chain. Now will you tell me about your marriage,” Draco prodded gently.

“Well, I’ve already told you that Ginny left me, and I got full custody of Lily. I’m sure you suspected, but Ginny cheated on me. A lot. Actually from the time of our honeymoon, until the day she apparated out of here under the pool-boy. Who it turns out wasn’t actually a real pool-boy, but some guy friend she had over pretending. She cheated with so many people. She seems to have enjoyed sex with other people, but with me she hated it. I could never do anything right. She left when Lily was three months old, the divorce was already finalized, apparently I signed all the paperwork, and didn’t even realize. She took about half of our savings, but left me the house and the baby. Luckily, she made sure that Lily was mine, by making sure she used protection when she was with other men and even used a paternity potion to check to make sure after Lily was born. I quit my job and became a stay-at-home parent for Lily. Oh, and one of the people she cheated on me with was my boss, oh and his wife.” Harry had to look away from Draco while he recounted the past briefly, “Apparently, I’m the worst fuck ever. I wouldn’t blame you if you left now.”

“Harry,” Draco waited until Harry looked at him before pulling the other man against his chest, his naked chest. “Believe me when I say that I don’t think you’ll come close to being the worst fuck ever. Also, didn’t you tell me that she was your first and the only person you’d ever been with. It seems like she should have taken a more active role in things if she didn’t like it. I didn’t know the Weaselette well, but she seemed to have a personality that lived for being in the center of things. Partying and such. Not the type to settle down at all.” He hugged Harry tightly to himself. Draco had noticed before that a lavender vanilla smell seemed to permeate the air in Harry’s house, and it had been teasing him ever since he had first smelled it, but now noticed that it also seemed to come from Harry himself. 

Harry said softly against Draco’s chest, “I can live with the fact that she cheated on me, it’s the things that she did to Lily, that made me angry,” he looked up at Draco, “She tortured her while I was at work and I never knew. Never suspected anything. I have got to be the most stupid person in the world, not to have figured out that my own wife had been cheating on me for our whole ten year marriage and had never even wanted children in the first place. She even told me, in her letter, that her whole family had known. The only reason why I even kept in touch with them was because of Lily. But I recently found out that that wasn’t true. She had told them about the divorce while she was pregnant, saying that we were divorcing because I was gay and that she didn’t want to have a family. She even told them that she was only having a baby for me to have. She even told them not to say anything about it to me because I didn’t want people to know about me being gay. She told them that she was only telling them because she didn’t them to hate her for leaving the baby behind, or me for the divorce, and that she wanted them to be there for the baby. A lie, she just wanted to get away from her family.” 

Draco rubbed his hands up and down Harry’s back while he talked, but when he finished speaking he kissed him lightly on the lips before standing and pulling him up with him. “Where’s your bedroom? I want to show you, you aren’t a bad lay.”

Harry nodded, a little choked up.


	7. Chapter 7: Their First Time

**  
Warnings: Slash, Rim, Anal, Oral**

**A/N: I hope this chapter is good. As you can probably tell from the warnings, Harry and Draco do the nasty this chapter. Hope you like it. ^.^~**

**Chapter Seven: Their First Time  
**

Harry led Draco up the stairs into his bedroom. “Sorry, this isn’t the master bedroom, but I couldn’t sleep in there after Ginny….well anyways, I made that into a playroom/study for Lily and I, and took a smaller bedroom and got a new bed. I incinerated the one we had. It was tainted, and I couldn’t stand the sight of it. Actually I almost burned the house down before I got the fire under control. I didn’t actually mean to do it, but it just burst into flames. Just shut me up. I’m…”

Draco had silenced him by kissing him. He let his tongue gently probe Harry’s lips seeking entrance, and was allowed. Before long the were both panting, and soon Draco pulled away and brought his hands to Harry’s waist. He held Harry’s gaze as he opened his pants, which was slightly difficult due to the hot flesh pressed against the front of it. Draco was salivating at just the thought of taking Harry’s flesh into his mouth. He finally got the pants open, and tugged them down as he moved to his knees.

Draco only broke eye contact once he was on his knees and eye level with Harry’s erection. Harry’s HUGE erection. He saw that there was some dried come and could feel it in his own trousers, and quickly cast a cleaning charm on them both with his wand, which had been strapped to his right ankle, but a summoning charm brought it to his hand. 

 

Harry gasped at the sight of the blond head so close to his aching flesh. He felt the tingling sensation of a cleaning charm, and saw Draco place his wand on the ground behind him. It caused him to jerk forward, along with what he thought was about to happen. When he jerked forward slightly his erect manhood jumped and smacked Draco in the nose. “Oh god, I’m sorry Draco!” Harry gasped.

Draco smirked up at him, “Don’t be, I’m not.” The smell of lavender and vanilla was even stronger here. He suddenly brought up both his hands and cupped them around Harry’s penis measuring the length and breath of the thing. Even with his hands slightly spaced apart, Harry’s head still stuck out from the top of his hand. Harry was a good three inches longer than he was, but about the same size around. He couldn’t resist licking the head. Noticing that Harry was circumcised as he himself had been. Foreskins had always irked him, and he was glad he didn’t have to worry about one now. After licking the head, he allowed it to enter his mouth fully. He then moved his right hand to wrap his arm around Harry’s hips. He was able to take in more now without his hand in the way. His left hand, he moved in time with his mouth. He knew Harry probably hadn’t realized it but he had also cast a cleaning charm on their anuses because he wanted to try fingering Harry to see how he would like it. At first he just allowed his hand to trail around on Harry’s ass. Another thing he found attractive about Harry was his ass. It was nice and round. Bubblicious was the word that came to mind. Then it crept downward between Harry’s cheeks and just swept up and down and around Harry’s tight pucker. Suddenly he felt Harry tense, and thinking Harry hadn’t liked it he moved his hand only to feel Harry’s ball tense before his mouth was flooded and Harry’s hips were pumping against him moving his flesh in and out of Draco’s mouth before slowing down. Harry slowly pulled away from Draco and sank to his knees next to him and pulled him in for a kiss, before leaning his forehead against Draco’s as he panted softly.

Harry felt as though he had run a marathon. That had to have been the best thing to ever happen to him. He had come not an hour before, and yet here he had been coming the hardest he had ever in his life. He thought he could probably not wank for the rest of his life and be okay. Finally, he caught his breath and stood up, pulling the taller man up with him. “That was absolutely brilliant.” Harry paused before saying, “Uhmm, I don’t have any experience in this. In fact, this was the first time anyone has ever performed a blow-job on me, but I have to say it’s the best thing ever. I’ll try on you if you can tell me what you like.”

Draco nodded. His cock, trapped in his trousers, had been shifted several times to alleviate the pressure. Now he pulled off his trousers so that he was as naked as Harry was, and moved to the bed and pulling Harry with him. Draco laid down flat in the center of the bed and pulled Harry with him to lie next to him on his side facing him. He then brought Harry’s hand to his achingly hard erection and cupped it around it. He then guided Harry’s hand up and down in the motion he liked. Once Harry had the hang of it he closed his eyes and laid back, relaxing into the feel of Harry’s hand on him. “I like it slow. I also like it when I’m licked. I’ve had fantasies about being given a tongue bath. All over. And I do mean all over.” Draco said as he moved his own hands over his body, indicating the different places that he liked licked. 

Harry soon got the idea and followed Draco’s fingers around. Soon he had himself propped up on his elbow so that he lay over Draco as he continued to lick his way down his body, spending a long time at Draco’s nipples. Draco had stopped moving his hands down his body feeling that Harry had gotten the point and was making his way downwards. Finally Harry’s mouth reached where Draco wanted it most and he first tentatively licked the shaft, absorbing the taste, finding he liked it. He found that there was a pearl of pre-come beading at the head of Draco’s penis and licked it. He found that he didn’t like the taste, but it wasn’t too bad. 

He then got adventurous, and tried to fit the whole thing in his mouth, but found himself gagging. And ended up pulling away coughing. He looked up apologetically, “Sorry.”

Draco smiled at him gently, and he felt better instantly, “It’s okay. Just do what you can. It’s great so far. Really,” he said reassuringly. And using his hands on Harry’s head he guided him back to his erection. “Now take it slow and just take the head in at first. You can…oh yeah that’s it…” Harry had decided to try the swirly tongue thing the book he had read long ago, had said was good for cunnilingus, but Ginny had hated. He just repeated in his head swirl, flick, swirl, swirl, flick, flick, swirl, alternating the direction of the swirls. “Oh, yeah… Now you can take more in your mouth and suck, then pull away and do whatever you were just doing…. Yeah, just like that. …. Just let me know when you want to stop…. I have…oh never mind, just keep doing what you’re doing it’s great.” 

Harry was enjoying himself immensely. Finally someone actually enjoyed his attentions. He decided to try what Draco had been doing to him earlier and rubbed his index finger around the tight pucker further down. As he pushed on it, he heard Draco gasp, and felt him press down and his finger slipped inside the tight heat. After several minutes, he remembered what Draco had said about wishing to be licked all over, and thought he could try it. The book had mentioned briefly that some people liked it. Decision made, he gave a long suck to Draco’s penis, before pulling away and then decided he would have an easier time if Draco was on his stomach. He pulled his finger out from Draco’s hole. “Turn on your back I want to try something.”

Draco soon realized what Harry wanted to do, at least he hoped he had the right idea. He turned over and pulled a pillow underneath his hips elevating his ass in the air. He looked at Harry over his shoulder, and asked, “This good?” Glad that he had thought to do the cleaning charm on himself as well. He would hate for Harry to be grossed out by something and never want to do this again.

“Yeah that’s good,” Harry said as he moved between Draco’s legs. He could feel his own erection trying to make a comeback, but it would be a while. He gave a cautious lick around the tight pucker. He had never really looked at anyone’s hole, except for Lily’s when he changed her diaper, but that had never given him any kind of sexual feeling at all. Yet here he was about to ‘eat out’ another man’s ass, and all he was thinking were sexual thoughts. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to stick his dick inside that tight crevasse, but he vaguely remembered Draco saying something about lubrication and preparation, so he decided he needed to know more before they did anything like that.

He pressed his lips against the pucker and kissed it. Then he pressed his tongue into the hole his finger had been in. He found he liked the taste of Draco here. It was stronger, muskier. He continued tonguing Draco as Draco started moving his hips back against him. He even noticed that when Draco pushed outward, as he pushed in he had an easier time getting his tongue in. He also noticed that the muscles around hole had loosened as he continued to work at the opening. He brought his fingers up, and making a quick decision wet them with his own saliva, and he worked two into the tight hole one at a time. Then he pumped them in and out as he licked around his fingers. He was very excited seeing the hole open further, and he was able to fit another finger in. He continued onwards, so lost in what he was doing he didn’t even notice Draco tensing before releasing into the pillow below him.

Draco couldn’t believe what was happening to him. He had always had control over his body, being able to hold off his release until the end and his partner had been fulfilled, yet here he was, with Harry fucking Potter’s tongue and fingers up his ass and he couldn’t hold it. He thought he was worn out, and almost told Harry to stop once he had come down enough to think coherently again, when he realized Harry was rutting against his foot. He couldn’t believe it when his erection made a sudden comeback. So he just went with the flow. 

This continued for what felt like hours, but was more like half an hour, until Harry had 4 fingers in his ass, and with one last lick moved up Draco’s body so he was laying flush against his back and hard flesh was pressing against Draco’s bottom. Harry wondered what it would feel like to have that tight passage squeezing around another, much needier part of him than his fingers. “Draco,” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear as he pulled lightly on his earlobe with his teeth, “would you let me, umm, stick my dick in your ass. I really REALLY want to.”

“And I want you to too, Harry. Do you have anything we could use as lube, though. I don’t think your spit would work,” Draco said into the pillow. Just thinking of Harry sticking that huge thing inside him, and the feel of it pressed against him was enough to make him have to fight coming.

“Would baby oil work?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. That would. Do you have some nearby?” Draco asked breathlessly, not want Harry to leave him.

“Accio baby oil,” Harry yelled, and soon a bottle of baby oil came flying down the hall from the bathroom and smacked into Harry’s outstretched hand. Draco could just imagine the boyish grin on Harry’s face at accomplishing wandless magic. He laughed slightly as he felt Harry fumble the bottle open and then squirt some at his hole filled with Harry’s fingers. 

Harry pulled his fingers out of Draco’s ass slightly to coat them with the baby oil, and the pressing them back in and doing his best to thoroughly coat Draco's inside walls, before pulling them out and using the oil on his fingers and hand to slick up his raging hard-on. “Ready?” Harry asked gently and Draco turned to look at him before nodding. 

Harry pushed gently into Draco, and they gasped in unison. Harry waited once he was half-way in to allow Draco to adjust between the difference between his fingers and his much longer penis. Once he felt Draco relax slightly he pulled back out before pushing back in. He kept it to half strokes, not pressing all the way in, because he was worried about hurting Draco.

Draco couldn’t believe how full he was feeling. He loved it. Yet he had to wonder how much he could take. He soon realized that Harry was holding back and was grateful for that. The pleasure was bordering on pain already and he thought they would have to do more before he could fit all of Harry inside of himself comfortably, but for now he was enjoying the ride. All of a sudden Harry changed his angle of approach as he repositioned himself between Draco’s legs making sure he didn’t press all the way in and Draco gasped in shock as the pleasurable wave hit him. 

Harry stopped moving, and asked, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, actually do that again. I think you just found my prostate,” Draco gasped out.

Harry decided to move yet again, this time pulling himself and Draco up onto there knees so that Harry was beneath and between Draco’s legs and could buck up against him, while being able to jack Draco off. It was soon too much for the both of them and the groaned their releases at the same time.

They fell to the bed in a heap and Harry pulled out of Draco, causing him to wince slightly, and then turned them so that they were cuddled together.

“Wow…wow, that was just….wow,” Harry said when he finally got his breathe back. “How are you feeling?”

Draco smirked, “Like I just came three times in almost as many hours.” He looked down at each of their bodies and said, “And like we need a bath.”

Harry grinned, thinking that he could introduce Draco to the special tub he had designed for Lily’s use. It was the size of a small pool, and was designed after the Prefect’s bath at Hogwart’s. I’ll go draw us a bath, then come get you.” He crawled out of bed feeling better than he had in a long time, despite feeling slightly weak from all the sex. “Oh, and could you strip the bed. Thanks,” he called back from the door.


End file.
